


Tame

by Sekki9



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Grace, F/F, G!P Grace, Omega!Dani
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekki9/pseuds/Sekki9
Summary: *注：1. 引号内均为《小王子》原文2. Te quiero mucho también: 我也很爱你
Relationships: Grace & Dani Ramos, Grace/Dani Ramos
Kudos: 40





	Tame

你在踏入那台时间位移器之前就做好了最坏的打算。  
保护好Dani，杀死Rev-9，拯救这个世界的未来，哪怕你需要为此付出性命。当然，对你来说死亡并不是最坏的结果，任务失败才是。你确保了自己制定的每一个计划都能以用你的命换Dani的作为收场，那是你能为她献出的最后一点回报。  
Dani亲手剖开你的腹腔掏出你的能源，钻心的疼痛让你无法思考，你体内植入的系统带着你为数不多的那些原始器官一起慢慢停止了运行。她哭着捧住你的脸时你已经完全失去了视力，你还有很多话想对她说，但仅剩的力气只够你轻轻说了一句“不必抱歉”。  
那一切都是你计划好的、预料之中的，她不必为这个注定要如此结束的任务感到自责。  
然而你的计划中并不包括“在那之后”，毕竟你和那个Dani都知道你这一趟必然是有去无回。  
至于这个意料之外的“后续”——Carl把它留着的最后一个Skynet制造的简易备用能源给了你（你体内的Legion系统对此有了强烈的排异反应，你一边流鼻血一边呕吐了足足一个小时，最后靠着大量药物才稳定住），你的战斗力和强化过的机能再也恢复不到从前的水平了，但至少你活了下来——对，你还活着。  
有那么一瞬间你甚至不知道这是好事还是坏事。  
当然了，能再次把喜极而泣的Dani抱在怀里，再次听到Sarah如释重负地笑着骂你“metal motherfucker”，再次看到Carl那张已经被修补好了的带着花白胡子的面孔大概是你此时能想到的最美好的事了（虽然你同样也想要回家，回到那个送你回来的Dani身边，但时间位移技术在2020年还不存在，这也是你们都知道你无论如何都回不去了的最主要的原因）。  
你从没计划过任务完成之后的事情，此时你怀里那个还在抽泣的棕发女孩让你有些不知所措。她低声叫你的名字，诉说着她多么担心你多么害怕会失去你，你把她搂得更紧，安抚地拍着她的背。  
“谢谢你，Dani.”你吻了吻她的脸颊，在她耳边轻声说着，然后把视线转向一旁的Sarah和Carl，你感激地对他们点点头，“谢谢你们再次给我了一个未来。”  
你花了点时间去适应新的能源和你已经“自由”了的事实。  
Carl以一个过来人的身份跟你讲起了他当年是如何学会在没有任务的情况下生活的，“这都是我的心里话，Grace. 机器人对改造过的人类，beta对beta...”你被他长辈般语重心长的语气和一边承认自己是机器一边又对自己的beta身份坚信不疑的态度逗笑。  
“你现在有很多事可以做，找一个爱好是个不错的选择......”Carl继续说着，你的目光已经落到了在一旁安睡的Dani身上。你从Sarah口中得知，从你们打败了Rev-9到你醒来之前Dani一直都没有睡，直到刚刚确保了你彻底恢复了身体后才敢休息。  
“其实，Carl，”你对他说，“我的任务还没完成。”  
Carl惊讶又质疑地眯起了眼睛。  
“她依然是我的任务。”你起身走到床边，摸了摸Dani凌乱的头发，你能嗅到她平稳的信息素，“她永远都是。”  
“爱情……我还是没能完全理解。”Carl若有所思地念叨，显得有点遗憾地低下了头，“我现在也过了理解爱情的最佳年龄了。”  
你轻声笑起来，默默感叹着也许Carl说的没错，他确实是个挺幽默的家伙。  
那天晚上Sarah载着一车的食物酒水和你需要的药物回到了你们暂时的藏身处，你像个太久没吃到糖果的孩子一样（事实上，你确实是）吃了一包又一包的零食，有几次差点噎到，Dani埋怨又心疼地边拍你的背边嘟囔了几句西语。  
你对自己的狼吞虎咽感到难为情，毕竟这些再普通不过的食物对你麻木已久的味蕾来说实在太过享受。  
Sarah猛灌了几口伏特加，Dani跟着一起喝了几shots的龙舌兰，习惯于保持戒备状态的你为了保持清醒一口都没有碰。  
“当你的女伴喝酒的时候，你应该跟她一起喝。”Carl严肃地对你说，还用硬邦邦的手指戳了戳你的肩膀。  
“我比你清楚怎么做一个人类，Carl.”你白了他一眼，自己的脸颊却忽然烫了起来。  
Dani的耳根也瞬间红了一大片，她放下酒杯，清了清嗓子。“Grace说的没错，也许我们不该从一开始就准备喝个酩酊大醉。鬼知道Legion还会不会送更多终结者回来。”  
“来一个杀一个。我的老本行而已。”Sarah挑了挑眉毛，她充满攻击性的alpha信息素变得强烈，“但无论如何，我们确实要做好准备，更多的终结者，更多的猎杀，还有审判日。”  
Dani赞同地点点头，下意识地摸索到你的手并紧紧攥住。  
“我想……这一次我没什么可担心的。”她抬起头望向你，眼眶有些泛红，你想要直接捧住她的脸吻上去，你甚至不在意Carl和Sarah就在旁边，但突然之间Dani有点难受地皱了皱眉头。  
你很快意识到了缘由，即便对于对信息素不敏感的beta来说，Sarah此时的alpha气味也实在是太过浓烈了，你能想象到这对身为omega的Dani影响有多大。  
“Sarah，酒精快让你的信息素失控了。”你抱怨了一句，一边把Dani拉向你一边慢慢释放起了beta信息素。  
年长的女人皱起鼻子嗅着房间里的气息，最后做出一个投降的手势：“My bad.”她站起身，又从纸袋里掏出了另一瓶伏特加和一大包原味薯片。  
“Well，夜晚是属于你们年轻人的。”Sarah嫌弃地哼了一声，语气里却透露出一股藏不住的欣慰。她推开房门，转头对Carl说：“快滚，你个机器脑袋别在这碍事了。”  
Carl迈着沉重结实的步伐从你们身边经过，木地板被踩得嘎嘎作响，他在把门带上之前还不忘了对你竖了下拇指。  
“Jesus, Carl.” 你啧了一声。  
那之后有着半分钟的尴尬，忽然有了难得的独处时光的你们一时间都不知道该说点什么。你扭捏地挠了挠乱糟糟的金发，最后Dani打破了寂静。  
“我不敢相信那个我竟然让你回来送死。”  
突如其来的沉重话题让你吃了一惊。Dani的棕眸中染上了你所熟悉的愤怒和懊恼，那通常是你主动参与过于危险的任务时她看向你的眼神，只不过这一次她实在对未来的自己生气。  
Dani又倒了一shot的龙舌兰，端起杯子一饮而尽。“我怎么能……”  
“是我坚持要回来。”你在她说出更多自责的话前打断了她。  
你用左手托住她的下巴让她转过头看着你，你释放着更多的信息素帮助她冷静下来。  
“如果我真的是指挥官的话，还会拦不住你吗？”Dani咬了下下唇，将信将疑地握住你的手腕。  
很多事情你没能提前告诉她，毕竟你不想让这些个人感情影响到任务的走向。你们早在Carl家整顿时就表明了对对方的爱意，你也在那架C-5上坦白了你其实是她收养的孩子之一，但你没有告诉她在你们在未来同样也有着恋人关系，即便事到如今这已经显而易见。  
“我们之间的事情……有些复杂。”你这样回答她。  
“我知道。”Dani松开了你的手腕。她深深吸了一口气，深色的眼睛从下方望着你，她用略带命令般的口吻对你保证道：“我们不会再失去彼此了，Grace. 我不允许。”  
你没料到会从面前的女孩口中听到那个你再熟悉不过的、来自Ramos指挥官的命令语气，你的信息素瞬间变得不稳定，两腿之间也不合时宜地肿胀起来，你调整了一下坐姿让自己好受些。  
Dani也察觉到了你气味的细微变化，她脸上的严肃被惊讶所取代。“Grace？”她难以置信地皱起了眉毛，声音里夹杂着笑意。  
“呃……”你难为情地往下扽了扽衣服，试图遮住你胯部隆起的部位。  
Dani大概是第一次见到一个beta竟被自己的一句话拽入了发情期，惊讶之余更多的似乎是得意。她推开了你们脚边的零食和酒杯，扶住你的膝盖，把自己娇小的身体挤进你两腿之间。  
“Dani...”你按住了她的肩膀好维持住你们之间的距离。Dani的omega信息素变得越来越甜腻，你的手控制不住的微微颤抖起来。  
那个比你年长十五岁、穿着脏兮兮的陈旧军装、脸上总挂着疲惫的Dani已经让你无法抗拒，而这个比你还要小上几岁、因为猛喝了几杯龙舌兰而面带潮红、用充满怜爱和欲望的眼神看着你的Dani足以让你直接失去全部理智。  
见鬼，Grace，见鬼，你暗暗咒骂道，你是个beta，你不该这么容易失控。  
Dani轻而易举地推开你颤抖着的手，俯下身子在你额头上轻吻，那一连串的吻沿着你的眉心和鼻梁一路向下，最后落在你的唇上。  
你愣愣地任由她亲吻着你，甚至有些犹豫该不该回应。Dani歪过头，柔软的双唇贴上你的下颚，炽热的呼吸让你耳根发痒。  
“你总是这么克制吗，Grace？”  
“Em...”你抑制不住地发出一声低吟，“对你……是的。”  
怀里的人明显地僵住了，她从你颈窝处抬起头，带着一丝气恼地捧住你的脸。  
“什么？”  
你恢复了点神智，在误会加深前重新组织了语言：“不，不……我是说，对于我们之间的……亲密。”  
Dani的神色略有缓和，她的信息素愈发强烈，你几乎要溺死在她甜美的气息里。  
“Dani...”你终于放过自己一般地伸手抓住了她的腰把她压向自己，“过来，Dani.”她柔软的身体紧紧贴着你的，你的右手游走到她背后，慢慢向下按住了她的臀部。  
Dani因为你突然的动作打了个激灵，她放松了身子，坐实在你身上。  
“我在，Grace，我在。”  
她的双臂环住你的脖子，在感受到你肿胀发热的地方贴上来时使坏地隔着你们的裤子用力蹭了蹭。  
你低声呻吟着，双手却老老实实地放在她腰臀处没有再动。  
“Grace,”Dani疑惑地皱了皱眉毛，手指伸进你的短发里帮你梳理起凌乱的发梢，“怎么了吗？”  
你脸颊上的绯红大概已经蔓延到了脖子和前胸上了。你沉重地喘着气，斟酌着该如何向Dani开口。  
你和那个Dani亲热时总会想起父亲在睡前给你和弟弟读的《小王子》，你认为自己就是那只狐狸，而Dani拯救了你，“驯养”了你，你们“建立联系”，你们“互相不可缺少”，你们彼此“就是世界上唯一的”*。  
“Tame me, Dani.”你几乎是鼓足了勇气才对她说出这句话(而且你为自己在这种时候用童话故事作不恰当的引用感到羞愧)。  
Dani疑惑了几秒，很快便理解了你的用意。她再次吻上你的嘴唇，右手从你肩膀上滑下来，掌心覆盖住你腿间隆起的地方。  
“我还不知道你的喜好呢，Grace.”  
“我喜欢你告诉我该怎么做。”你伸出舌尖舔了舔下唇，紧绷着身体努力稳住声音重复道，“Tame me again, Dani.”  
棕发的omega被你直白的求欢刺激地发抖，她强大的信息素很快压制住了你的。  
你终于开始回应她热烈的亲吻，她灵活的舌头滑进你口中，你从喉咙里发出一声闷哼。  
Dani的左手向下探去，最后加入了正试图解开你牛仔裤扣子的右手，拉链被一口气拉下来的瞬间你挺起了腰。  
她往下扯了扯你的裤子，然后掀开内裤边缘把你硬挺的东西释放出来，微凉的空气让你有些不适。  
“去床上。”Dani咬了下你的耳垂，双腿加紧了你的腰腹。你一手搂着她的背一手托住她的大腿然后慢慢站起身，你们纠缠在一起的浓烈信息素正在一点点烧尽你的理智，走向床铺的那几步显得格外漫长。  
你们几乎是摔进了床里，Dani浓密的褐色卷发在米色的床单上铺开，你几下蹬掉了自己的裤子，双手撑在她身体两侧亲吻起她的下巴。  
Dani勾住你的脖子把你拉得更近，她不耐烦地拉扯起自己的T恤，最后胡乱地把它连着内衣一起脱了下来扔到地上。  
她麦色的皮肤在灯光下有着诱人的光泽，没有了记忆中那些大大小小的伤疤，你竟然觉得有些陌生，不过那并不影响你在上面留下新的属于你的痕迹。  
你在她锁骨上啃咬，她拉着你的手放在她饱满的胸口。你感受着掌中的柔软，低下头去用唇齿关照起被冷落的一侧。  
“Grace...”Dani难耐地弓起身子，伸手去解自己的工装裤。你空闲着的那只手帮她一起把碍事的布料脱下来，她的omega气息被完全释放，你几乎被那股甜味击垮。  
“Gosh, Dani.”你深深吸了口气，鼻腔里满是她的气味，她的信息素告诉着你她准备好了。  
你的吻沿着她的腹部慢慢向下，最后来到了她湿润的部位，她本能地想要把腿夹紧，你控制着力度把它们分开，埋头在她腿间品尝她的味道。  
Dani颤抖着身子抑制住呻吟，她按着你的头，你会意地加重了舌尖的力道，发根处轻微的扯痛让你更加兴奋起来。  
“Grace.”  
Dani叫住了你，你抬起头，用手背擦去嘴角的液体，下方的那双眼睛里有着满满的情欲。  
“躺下。”她说，在你作出反应之前就揪住你的黑色背心把你按倒在床上。那个Dani也总是这样——她不喜欢在你之前高潮。  
Dani骑上你修长的身子，俯下头贴近了你腿间暴露在外的腺体，她温热的呼吸喷在你敏感的肌肤上。随着她含住前端的动作，你抑制不住地呻吟起来。  
她用柔软的唇舌让你的腺体更加涨硬，你紧张地叫了她的名字，轻轻拉住了她的头发。Dani猛然低下头的瞬间你发出了让自己感到羞耻的声音，而她满意地轻哼了一声。  
快要成结的危机感让你清醒了些，与此同时Dani离开了你快要失控的部位，突然的温差刺激让你打了个寒颤。  
浑身赤裸着的omega再次骑在了你腹部，她向上掀起你的背心，用发烫的手指勾勒起你腹肌的形状。你没有脱掉它，你知道Dani喜欢在你们做爱时让你留着一件背心或者T恤。  
“你在等什么，Grace？”  
Dani用力掐了掐你的腰侧，她湿润的地方在你小腹上留下一些粘粘的水渍。你微微蜷起腿，她配合着你的动作抬高了臀部，你的腺体抵在了她腿间。  
“Dani...”  
你终于进入她的时候倒吸了一口气，Dani两手撑在你的腹肌上，皱起的眉头随着你的深入慢慢舒展开来。  
“天啊，Grace.”  
她调整着姿势寻找着完美的角度，被紧紧包裹吸吮的感觉让你向后仰起了头。  
你开始缓慢地挺腰，她随着你的节奏起伏，细碎的呻吟在安静的的房间里格外清晰。  
Dani抓住你放在她大腿外侧的左手，引导着你抚上她的右胸。你用力捏揉起那片柔软，挺立起来的那一点顶在你的手心。你坐起身子把脸埋进她的胸口，埋在她体内的东西因此陷得更深。  
她吃痛地嘶了一声，本能地把你夹得更紧，你立刻停止了动作，右手揉了揉她的后腰让她放松。  
Dani低下头在你汗津津的前额上吻了吻，那双漂亮的棕眸有些失神。她把下巴垫在你肩上，充满挑衅意味地咬了一口你的耳廓。  
“用力，Grace. 我不是个瓷娃娃。”  
你能感受到自己的腺体又硬了几分，你听话地加大了挺腰的力度和她一起追寻着更强烈的快感。  
Dani拉扯住你的金发，半强迫地让你抬起头，她居高临下地看着你，眼中隐隐透露出的危险气息你再熟悉不过。她用恰到好处的力道掐住了你的脖子，你低吼着、报复似的加快了速度。轻微的窒息感是性的最佳伴侣，你舒爽得头皮发麻。  
“Dani, Dani...”你紧紧握住她的腰，她的腰际在起伏时有着诱人的弧线。Dani终于松开了手，她迫切地吻住你，蛮横地占有你的唇舌，你依然能尝到她嘴角残留的龙舌兰的味道。  
你就快要成结，腺体在潮湿温热的地方不断膨胀，Dani因快感而发出的呜咽被你吞进肚子。  
“继续，Grace，别停......”  
你进出的动作越来越猛烈，Dani闭上眼睛咬住唇承受你的力道，你们炽热的喘息交织在一起。  
“Daniella...”  
大概是因为第一次听到你这样叫她，Dani猛地睁开双眼，脸上明显有了丝害羞的神色。  
“Em, Grace...”她用自己的额头抵住你的，你们深深凝视着对方的眼睛，你愿意把今后的全部时间都用来像此时这样拥抱着她凝望她的双眼。  
“我爱你，Dani.”  
你颤抖的声音里夹杂着粗气，Dani张口想要回应，但被你顶撞得几乎说不出话。  
几次又深又重的冲刺后你攀上了顶峰，涨大的结释放着浓稠的液体。  
Dani在你之后迎来了高潮，她把头埋在你颈窝里，痉挛着把你绞紧，缓慢地起伏身体寻找着余韵的快感。  
你们大口喘着气调整着呼吸，你搂着她一起向后倒去，她懒洋洋地趴在你胸口，手指若有若无地轻抚着你的锁骨。你从她体内撤出去的时候她和你同时轻哼了一声。房间里弥漫着你们浓郁的信息素，那股味道让你格外安心。  
“这可真是......”Dani的声音有些沙哑，几缕被汗水打湿的棕发贴在了脸颊上，她试图找到最贴切的形容词，然后突然想起什么似的昂起头对上你的视线。  
“Te quiero mucho también*, Grace.”Dani捧住你的脸颊，温柔地在你唇上留下一吻，“You’re my future.”  
你这时才记起她刚刚没来得及对你说出这句话，她此刻认真的语气和欢爱后慵懒的妩媚完美融合在一起，你对着她的面孔看得出神，一时间竟想不出更好的回应。  
你放弃了多余的思考，用虔诚的语气说着自己最初的、唯一的目标：“And you’re my mission of a life time.”  
_________________________

**Author's Note:**

> *注：   
> 1\. 引号内均为《小王子》原文  
> 2\. Te quiero mucho también: 我也很爱你


End file.
